


Between déjà vu and jamais vu (you and I found each other)

by xeerasol



Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV), นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, supposed to be short but ended up with 3k something, this is not horror i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeerasol/pseuds/xeerasol
Summary: “You will see me as someone from your past or present, someone you love, loved. Someone you long, longed. Someone you miss, missed.”OR,Earth went back to his hometown for a short vacation but encountered a Spirit that presented as someone Earth never seen before.
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

When Earth was younger, he remembered that every school holidays were the time he had so much fun at his grandparents’ place. That place was at a higher ground compared to the town nearby and was surrounded by the greens of tea shrubs. His grandparents owned the lands of the hills around there and worked on tea plantations for years. Even the grandfather of Earth’s grandfather did that.

He remembered running through the rows of the shrubs early in the morning with his cousin when it was so cold, just to wait for some early morning delivery to their place. He also remembered sending lunch to his grandfather at the factory whenever his grandmother asked for.

Everything there was a great memory.

Now that place was an attraction to local and foreign tourists. His cousin transformed that place from just a plantation to a place of staycation while being in between the greens. His cousin was so good with that and even the café was a spotlight in serving various tea products and produces.

His grandfather did not live to see how much people love that place but his grandmother did. She was so proud to share happiness with others and opening that place to public because in that place where her love bloomed, where her children grew and where her grandchildren laughed happily.

Returning there when he was older, sometimes he helped his cousin with the café or the chalets for the guests. There were a few chalets scattered around the hills and Earth enjoyed riding the buggy car to check on the guests or something.

And that place was so healing for him, thus, whenever he wanted to get away from work and the loudness of the city, he went there. He was usually staying with his grandmother or sleeping at his cousin’s cottage nearby the café. He never really cared about that, as long as he could spend his time there.

“Earth, café is closed for tomorrow. Do you want to go for a hike tonight? It’s full moon and we can go star gazing.” Podd said to him when both of them sat for a lunch with their grandmother at the back of the café.

The hike meant by Podd was like a few minutes walked from their grandparent’s house to the tallest hill surrounded that place. The hike up the hill would take another 10 minutes. He remembered that Podd installed some gazebo up there for them to relax and that place was off limit to the visitors. When he was younger, there were only rocks for them to sit and wooden bench made by their grandfather. They loved to go up there when they were younger.

“Is it crazy if we camped up there for tonight and then wait for the sunrise tomorrow?” Earth asked Podd when they were cleaning up after the lunch.

“That will be fun. I have sleeping bags. We can sleep on the gazebo and that reminds me to do some time loop video of the night sky for our chalets’ Instagram.” Podd hummed, thinking about the stuffs he needed for the video.

“Great. Then we’ll hike after dinner.” Earth were excited already.

The view would be absolutely gorgeous and the sunrise would be amazing to watch. The hill behind his grandparents’ house was also surrounded with more hills and obviously one side of the hill was towards their hills of tea plantation but the other side was a valley and more hills.

No one hike down from that side. The only way to go to the valley was by make a detour at the foot of the hill, going around it. The lands of the valley belonged to their family as well but his grandfather did not wish to touch the nature and till now, Podd did not expand any of their tea plantation towards that side.

After dinner that night, they started the hike. The pathways were illuminated by the moons. Both Podd and Earth brought along their sleeping bags and other stuffs; phone, camera bags, batteries, torchlight etc. Earth gave a glance on Podd’s bag pack and saw his cousin brought along his gun.

“For safety.” Podd gave a sheepish smile. “It had been ages since I went up there at night. Dunno what’s up there at night.”

When they arrived, both of them set up their sleeping bags on the gazebo and Podd set up some lights it too.

The night was gorgeous. They set up the cameras for the time loop videos and then sat together enjoying the view, talking to each other about their life and their works. It was a relief for them both, to sit together and talk, like they were younger, like nothing ever change between them. They were family after all.

And the night crawled slowly along with their laughs and voices.

Earth woke up before the sunrise. Podd was still in deep sleep. It was so cold up there and the extra jackets they brought along were not enough. Earth sat up and saw the orange hue started to form at the end of the valley and hills. He yawned and about to get up and checked the cameras set up by Podd for the night sky.

But he was stopped on his track because he swore that he saw someone was standing next to the camera, and when he blinked, no one was there.

“Phi, Phi, wake up. I think someone’s here.” Earth whispered. The distance from the gazebo to the camera was quite far. And the trees surrounded this place early this morning was not helping at all.

Earth was nervous.

Podd was alarmed when Earth woke him up, whispering that there was someone up there with them, when it was supposed to be a restricted area for public. He grabbed his gun and slowly moving, gesturing Earth to follow.

When they left the gazebo, there was no one. There was barely any light. The sun did not even up yet but both of them were sweating bullets.

They looked around and found no one. No trace of someone was around that place too.

“We’ll watch the sunrise and then we should go down. I don’t feel good.” Earth said, clearly shaken because someone was there with them but there was no trace at all.

They quietly watched the sunrise, packed up the belongings and cautiously left the top of the hill back to their grandparents’ house.

When they arrived, their grandmother already waited for them with breakfast but noticing the uncomfortable faces, she asked what happened.

“Did something happen?”

“Uh. There’s someone else up there. Earth saw that.” Podd shivered involuntarily.

“Yeah. I don’t want to think about that.” Earth sat down and drunk some coffee. He could feel shivers run through his body.

“Probably just some spirit.” Their grandmother nonchalantly mused. “Spirit won’t harm you.” She added.

“But if it’s not a spirit, then that’ll be a problem.” Podd sighed. He needed to ask the security to be more alert and probably alarmed the local ranger if it was true that someone trespassing their properties.

Since the café was closed, Podd planned to go the town and finished some work. He asked Earth to come along. When both of them were in the jeep to travel down to the town, they already forgot what happened in the morning till Earth saw someone was standing among the tea shrubs as they drove slowly passed a sharp corner.

And that made Earth suddenly stopped talking.

Because that someone's silhouette looked exactly the same as the person he saw in the morning.

Podd was quite taken aback with his sudden silence but did not press further.

When they finally arrived at the road connecting their plantation to the main road, Earth shuddered before telling Podd what he saw.

“Now, I’m scared. I did not see anything.” Podd gritted his teeth. He spent almost all of his life there but he never saw anything weird.

“Let say it is a spirit, but why now?” Earth groaned. “This is not funny.”

Both of them were left pondering about that.

But Earth felt uneasy the whole day.

Another day, another work to be done. Podd asked him to monitor some work done. The sleeping pods they set up among the green hills were coming to live. That was their latest attraction. The pods were made for one or two persons per pod, suitable for those who did not want to stay inside the chalets and prefer something simple surrounded by the greens. The pods were scattered around the hills and among the tea shrubs as well.

Earth was monitoring the workers fixing some wires to provide electricity to the pods when his eyes once again caught a figure walked leisurely among the shrubs. It was like the person was happily enjoying his time and basking in the sun.

The workers did not notice that but Earth could clearly see that person from where he was standing. Earth’s eyes followed the figure but then the figure moved to the blind spot from where he was standing and gone from the sight.

And Earth was curious.

He followed, slowly walking up the hills and among the shrubs. No one was there. No workers were around too since this side of the tea plantations were not ready to be worked on yet.

But Earth found himself alone. Alone among the greens. The figure he saw just now simply disappeared.

There were only the greens and chirping birds.

Earth went down again to where he was, back to where the workers were working on the pods.

The second time that happened, Earth was enjoying his cup of tea alone at the patio of his grandparents’ house. He saw someone ran through the tea shrubs while smiling, like a child having fun among the greens.

He could clearly saw the face now, wearing loose shirts and pants in whites. And then disappeared again.

Earth left the patio and shut the door, walking upstairs to find his grandmother and proceeded to sat next to her for hours.

This was not good.

Earth was kinda paranoid to walk alone around the plantation but he could not just waste his time inside the house when his holidays would be over in a few days. So he just chose somewhere closer to the café, to the tea shrubs nearest to the café where the visitors usually sat and took pictures. He tracked down a bit from the cafe but he still could see the guests having the time of their life and the café was clearly seen from down there. The hill there was not that steep too.

He then took some pictures of the scenery.

And then a figure entered his line of sight when he was clicking for a picture.

Earth was startled but there was no one when he let down the camera.

“Are you looking for me?” A voice was heard from behind him.

Earth was scared but he slowly turned around.

And he was rendered speechless because he saw a gorgeous being in front of him. If this is the Spirit, he would agree because a human could not glow like that. It is clear that the Spirit decided to play around with him this time.

The spirit was shorter than him, smiling warmly at him.

“I’m sorry that I startled you the other day. The thing you put up the hill was amusing. So I took a closer look.” The Spirit chatted.

Earth was frozen on spot. Should he respond? Should he run now?

Yes. He should run.

Earth backed away slowly.

The Spirit tilted his head, confused with Earth’s action.

Earth ran away.

Podd saw Earth sat down behind the café, with pale face.

“Are you okay?” Podd asked from where he was standing.

“Yeah. Fine, I guess.” Earth answered. “I think I should cut this holiday short and start looking for plane tickets.” He added.

Podd was confused now and a bit alarmed.

But Earth ended up did not book the plane ticket. Because he wanted to spend more time there, although a bit shaken. He chose to ignore that.

He went out one morning to hang his laundry.

But after he hung the last piece of his shirt, a familiar voice greeted him again.

“I wonder what I look like right now to you. Is it that bad till you ran away?”

Yep. The Spirit was leaning next to the pole where Earth was hanging his laundry.

“Uh. No.” Earth unconsciously answered. He picked up the basket and tried to run, again.

“You will see me as someone from your past or present, someone you love, loved. Someone you long, longed. Someone you miss, missed.” The Spirit hummed.

“I don’t know that face and stop talking to me.” Earth mumbled.

“Really? That is weird.”

“Okay. Now stop.” Earth said, but there was no one already.

“Earth? Are you done with the laundry?” His grandmother peeked from the sliding door.

“Yeah yeah. The sun is nice today.” Earth answered, ignoring the fact that the Spirit was just casually speaking to him earlier.

Earth was sitting at the café alone. No one was around as it was late evening already. This time he was prepared if the Spirit appeared to chat up with him.

He could hear Podd and some staffs still in the kitchen cleaning up. He bet the Spirit would not make an appearance.

He bet.

“Well, if this is not someone from past or present, then future.” Earth nearly spat out his tea when the voice appeared again.

The Spirit sat next to him, still in all white clothes. He was glowing and smiling sweetly at Earth.

“Why are you bothering me?” Earth finally asked.

“I don’t know too. Human is not supposed to see me more than once.” The Spirit mused.

“This is more than once, Great Spirit.” Earth cringed. He was taught to respect the spirits, making them angry would be bad.

“That is the problem.” The Spirit hummed.

When Earth heard his named was called by Podd, he looked at the direction where Podd’s voice was and as usual when he looked back, the Spirit was gone.

“I figure out why this is more than once.” Earth was sitting on the patio alone when the Spirit appeared again.

“What?” Earth did not feel scared anymore because the Spirit was harmless. The Spirit was sitting on the grass next to the patio like it was so normal for him to do so.

“Something bad might happen to this person, whoever you are looking right now.” The Spirit said. “And this person probably someone close to you in the future.”

“I don’t get it, Great Spirit.” Earth raised his eyebrows. This was too weird and puzzling. He never see anyone like how the Spirit presented himself.

The Spirit was in a form of a young man. Probably younger than Earth. Big mesmerizing eyes that crinkled when a smile appeared from those lips. Very pretty? Gorgeous? Earth could not pin point but the attractiveness was there.

“Well, that’s all I can say.” The Spirit hummed again. “I like you a lot, by the way.” The Spirit smiled before stood up and walking away before disappeared into the thin air.

Earth was startled.

The last few days Earth spent was accompanied by the Spirit. He blended well among the guests at the café, cheekily smiled at Earth when their eyes met. The Spirit also followed him around the plantation, playing around with the birds and bugs. The Spirit also happily ran through the shrubs like nothing matters.

And Earth enjoyed the companion like some background music.

At least the Spirit did not cause any harm.

“Were you here all along, like all this time?” Earth asked one day when they sat down surrounded by the shrubs.

“Yeah. I’m here and there, this and that.” The Spirit answered. “This land is good.”

“What kind of Spirit is you?” Earth asked again.

“I don’t know. But I think I bring both happiness and sadness.” The Spirit answered. “Because I appeared to human as everything, anything. Some embodied sadness, some is the opposite.”

“But you are not sadness or happiness to me?” Earth questioned. “I never knew anyone with this face.” Earth added, gesturing the Spirit's appearance.

“Well, that is a mystery I guess.” The Spirit giggled before stood up and then disappeared again.

The next time the Spirit appeared, Earth told him he was leaving.

“Are you going to follow me back to the city?” Earth joked.

“Oh no. I’m here and there. Why bother.” The Spirit smiled. “Can you go up the hill again tonight? Let’s watch the stars.”

“And then you plan to lure me away?” Earth asked curiously.

“Silly. I can do that since day one and you will never notice.”

The Spirit laughed and then ran through the tea shrubs again.

Podd was worried when Earth said he wanted to watch the star alone. The older guy was worried but Earth said he wanted some time alone before went back to the city.

“If you are not home by 11pm, I will go up too.” Podd said. “Please be safe.”

“Sure. I won’t be long.”

Earth arrived at the top early. It was only 8pm and the sky was littered with the stars. He saw the Spirit sat on the gazebo already, waiting for him.

“Hi! We are lucky the sky is clear tonight and we can see the stars!” The spirit was excited, running up to Earth and gestured him to the sky.

“Yes. But I cannot be too long here or my family will get worried. And I have to be early tomorrow.” Earth said.

He was standing side by side with the Spirit, watching the sky and the stars above their head. The silence was comforting and the view was amazing.

“Such sky cannot be seen at the city you know.” Earth said.

“I know.”

The Spirit did not look at the sky but the twinkling eyes were on Earth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Earth asked.

“I hope I can fulfil my purpose now.” The Spirit smiled proudly. “I like you, a lot, human. This feeling is not mine but belonged to the person who I borrowed this body and face. Thanks to this borrowed time, I felt the greatest longing, the greatest love.”

Earth could not speak at all.

The Spirit tip toed and kissed Earth’s nose.

“May you be blessed. May him be blessed. May both of you find each other. I live along human’s past and present, but I never live through a future. I appeared in front of you because of _him._ He wished for a happiness and you are his happiness.”

The Spirit smiled again.

“He should wish for his wellness but he chose to wish for your happiness. And this is it, I will bring happiness to you both.”

_“One day, you will be each other happiness.”_

Truthfully, Earth did not remember how he went back down to the house. He could not remember something but he had no idea what he could not remember. It was like some hole appeared in his mind, like there was a gap inside his head.

The next day when he left the plantation, there was a sense of lost inside himself.

But that place was not going anywhere. He would be back.


	2. Epilogue

Mix dreamed of running through the greens. He was sure that was tea shrubs. In his dream, he ran through the greens happily while someone was watching him. It was a pleasant dream.

Ever since he woke up from the surgery, that was his constant dream that accompanied his sleeps. The day when he was on the operating table, the doctors were positive that nothing could be done anymore but the long surgery gave some miracle when his new heart functioned again that night. A miracle. The doctors were working hard to keep him alive.

He could not remember much. All he knew was that he was not afraid of death, but he was sorry for whoever that was destined for him.

But he wished, wished so hard, that the person would be happy. With so much happiness. That was his wish before he closed his eyes.

They did not have chance to meet. Mix never been in love. He believed whoever that person was, Mix was not going to meet that person because he had been sick and stuck at the hospital for the past few years.

When Mix made his recovery, he started looking for places that were similar to his dream.

And here he was two years later.

In a huge tea plantation because the travel blog he followed recommended this place. Mix was happy because this place looked almost similar to his dream. The greens and the rows of shrubs of tea made his heart beat faster and excitement ran through his veins.

When Mix was dropped at the main chalets to get his key, the office was so homey and the person in charge explained to him about that place. Apparently, the chalets were scattered around the tea plantation. There was a café nearby. The tourist visited this place for the view and enjoying a cup of tea.

Mix booked a single pod instead of a proper room in the chalet because he was dying to be closer to the greens. The pod was made to be stunning, wedged among the tea shrubs. Half of it was made from glasses, making it easier to see the sky and the greens.

When Mix settled into his pod, he let out a huge smile.

It felt like home.

Like he finally found something that had been missing.

He left his stuffs and got ready to see the greens of the tea shrubs.

He felt like running through them.

Mix did, he ran through them. He laughed and felt the greens under his hand.

This was it. This was what he saw in his dreams.

But suddenly he was stopped from his track.

Someone was looking at him, it was a mix of confuse and shock painted all over the guy’s face.

There were them both among the greens.

No one else was there.

And Mix ran. He ran. And let himself melted into a hug.

Mix cried. The person who was hugging him was crying too.

“Welcome back. My name is Earth.”

“I’m back. My name is Mix.”

And with that, the gap in Earth’s mind was filled.

And with that, the search in Mix’s heart was filled.

_“May you be blessed. May him be blessed. May both of you find each other. I live along human’s past and present, but I never live through a future. I appeared in front of you because of him. He wished for a happiness and you are his happiness.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this randomly. Don't ask about the weirdness. It's been a while since I write something by impulse ._.
> 
> okay the title basically a summary of what happened to them. both of them experience deja vu and jamais vu because of the spirit.
> 
> the spirit is actually Mix(?) but a spirit something like that because the spirit embodied Mix's whole person. sorry for the confusion hahaha. I hope i did some justice and did not make any confusion happen with this.
> 
> anyhow, last day of 2020. i'm happy that i can get back to writing something. this year had been hard and writing had been my way of coping since years. i hope everyone will be fine and dfind strength in the hardship. stay there, don't give up.
> 
> and I wish everyone to have their 2021 blessed and fill with happiness <333


End file.
